Relentless Devoution
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: Cathrine is out to take revenge on Denise and Moray for ruining her life, But my doing so hurts herself more than her intended
1. Chapter 1

**Relentless Devotion **

Cathrine walked into the front entrance of the Paradise looking oddly pleased with herself, she had managed to lead Tom into beliveing that she was going to Paris with her friends whilst he and Flora went to stay with his Mother in Scotland, instead she had a plan she had to carry out which would solve all her problems. As she walked into the Paradise heads turned and stared at her as if it was strange for her to enter the store with out Mr. Weston by her side, she was so busy looking and watching everyone else she almost bumped into Dudley.

'Mrs. Weston, What may we do for you today? You did't join Mr. Weston in Scotland?' He asked. 'No Dudley someone has to stay and keep an eye on the business, i was actually looking for Moray, I have some things to discuss with him' she said looking around to see if she could spot him.

' isnt here, he had a meeting with one of the suppliers this morning and hasnt returned, can I take a message?' Dudley asked

'No its quite alright I'll pop back later... although would be awfully wrong to request to visit Morays office I think my husband may have left his favourite pen there when he was here last time?'

Dudley Hesitated as the request was odd 'Dont worry if not i just thought whilst i remembered...' Cathrine begun 'No its fine, would you like me to esscort you or did you want to make your own way?' Dudley asked

'You get back to your work I'll be fine' Cathrine said and smiled and with that she made her way to his office.

Once inside it hadnt changed one bit since she was here whilst courting Moray, of course she had been inside with her husband recently but havent had anytime to have a proper look around and take note of what changes had been made. the interior was still the same yet it did feel warmer, she walked around his desk and spotted two wooden frames both with pictures in one of Denise on her own and one of them together outside of the paradise, he must of had them done professionally, she looked around a bit more going through the paper work that was cluttering up his desk, she also found a receipt for a Ruby necklace that was bought two days ago and from somewhere that wasnt the paradise, she felt a stab of pain to her heart Moray had never bought her jewllery, the one things he had bought her had come from the Paradise. the mantle clock struck 12 and she suddenly realised where she was,she put her bag on the desk and pulled her garter belt, a pair of drawers and her stockings out of the bag and arranged them on the desk to look like in a flury of pleasure and passion Moray and her had slept together, she then re-arranged her hat and walked out of the office closing the door behind her. As she made her way back into the shop she walked into dudley again.

'Mrs. Weston did you find Mr. Weston's pen?' he asked

'Oh no, he must have mis-laid it somewhere else' she lied

'Oh okay would you like me to take you to your cariage?' he asked

'No its okay I think I might to a bit of shopping whilst im here' she said and walked in the direction of Ladies wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once there she looked around once more, the department was empty, she walked around and then sat down on the chaise at the back, she waited for 10minutes intill Clara walked in

'Oh sorry I did't realise you where here, is there something I can help you with?' Clara asked

'I was waiting for you' Cathrine said and patted the seat next to her 'Please sit down'

Clara sat down wearly

'Clara I have come to fore-warn you, I know you are a friend of Denise and I want you to know that whatever happenes between her and Moray it was not intentional and its not what it seems, I hope the news will not upset her too much, but I believe she will have a good friend to confort her someone who knows what its is like to be altered my John Moray, something you and I both know'

'I'm sorry mam I don't quite understand what you mean?' Clara asked 'Had Moray done something?'

'Well its not really my secret to tell but me and Moray have been together and he will most proberly be leaving Denise to get married to me in the new future' Cathrine spoke with authoritiy

'I dont believe that I'm sorry mam but Moray would't do that to Denise!' Clara said shocked

'Believe what you will Clara i am meerly telling you so you can confort Denise' Cathrine said and smiled she then go up and walked out of ladies wear 'Tell Denise i'm sorry it wasnt meant to happen this way' she said and the walked out of Ladies wear and procceded to walked straight out of the Paradise without looking back .

Clara was shocked to say the least she did't know what to say but decided to tell Denise. she found her in the lunch hall with Sam and Suzie 'Denise may I have a word' she said Denise nodded and followed Clara out of the room and into a empty one.

'What is it?' Denise asked

'Denise I just had a visit from Cathrine Weston, she seemed pleased with herself' she sighed 'She came to inform me of her and Moray's affair, she said it wasnt intentional, I dont know whether to believe her or not but I though you should know' Clara finished

Denise almost feel to the ground she was in shock, her breathing thickened and became out of breath quickly 'I can't breath' she whispered Clara panicked and let Denise up the stairs and into her room where she helped loosen her corset and sat down.

'Do you know when this is supposed to happen?' Denise asked shakly

'I don't know, I was informed that she was in Morays office earlier, so I suppose then' Clara whipsered

'I must go and see' Denise said she got up and let Clara follow her into the Paradise and towards Moray's office, she let herself in and shut the door behind them, Denise slowly walked towards john's desk and gasped in shock at what she saw, she fell to the floor as her eyes filled with tears

'Denise!' Clara cried and ran towards her upset friend her too seeing what was displayed on the desk she also saw the receipt for the necklace before she got to the floor and held her friend in her arms.

'Come on, let me take you back to your room' Clara said and tried to pull Denise to her feet, But she woud't budge, she was gasping for breath as well as crying so Clara pulled loose the rest of the corset she then ran out of the office and went in search for some help .

' sir I need your help, its Denise!' Clara cried

'Where is she whats happened?' He asked

'In Moray's office, shes upset and wont stand up, Cathrine came to inform me of her and Moray's affair I told Denise and she saw some prove of it in his office' Clara informed Dudley as they quickly walked towards the office.

Once they entered Denise was still on the floor she had calmed down a bit and was sitting red eyed.

'Denise, Denise...' Dudley said and bent down to her level. It was like she was in a trace he had never seen her like this before and was worried.

Clara knelt down the other side of Dudley and took Denise's hand trying to coax her from the state she was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was then that Moray walked into his office.

He shut the door behind him 'Denise? Dudley? Clara? what is going on here?' he asked curiously and walked further into the room. Clara looked up, and then got to her feet and moved out of the way so Moray could see Denise on the floor.

'Denise? Sweetheart? 'he whispered and knelt down, he went to touch her arm but she pulled away and started crying again 'What wrong darling?' he asked and went to touch her again and once again she pulled herself away and inched further towards Dudley.

'Don't touch me' Denise whispered the first word she had said since coming into the office. Moray stepped back shocked, what had happened.

He looked around his office and then his eyes focused on his desk he walked over and admired the items scatted over it. 'What...what are these?' he asked and looked towards Clara and Denise

'Like you don't know' Denise whispered

'Dudley whats going on? why is she in this state what has happened and what is this' he gestured to his desk doing here?' he demarded

Dudley shrugged 'I don't know Moray' Dudley sighed

Clara stepped forward

'Mrs. Weston was in Ladies wear a while ago, she had come in inform me of your affair and betrayal with her, this I assume is proof of what had been going on this morning, now I am here for Denise, I do not care for your lies I'm here to support my friend' Clara said and stood her ground

'This morning? I havent been in the Paradise all morning' Moray said shocked at what Clara had just told him

'Liar' Denise whispered, she got up from where she had been sitting 'You are lying!' she yelled Clara held her back when it looked like she was going to ponce.

'He's not lying Denise, john hasn't been here all morning... But Mrs. Weston has in fact it had slipped my mind but she came into your office Moray' He turned around to look at john 'she said she though her husband had left his pen here but was mistaken, I don't know how long she was in here but she was definaty here' Dudley said

'How could you think that I would beryal you sweetheart, I love you with all my heart and would never want to hurt you in any way, don't you believe me?' john asked and once again walked towards her.

'I'm sorry' Denise cried and fell into his arms, John held her tight.

Denise was the first to pull away she turned to Clara

'I'm okay now thank you' she said as she watched Clara leave

'What should we do about Mrs Weston?' Dudley asked

'Don't worry about her the matter will be dealt with, thank you Dudley' Moray said and pulled Denise with him to the chaise at the side of the room, he sat down and then pulled her into his arms and lap.

'I'm sorry I overeacted, in know you would never to anything to hurt me where where you?' Denise asked and pressed a small kiss to the side of his face.

'Well it was meant to be a suprise but to prove to you, that I love you, you can have it now; he said he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two boxes.

'This is for our anniversary on Saturday' he said and gave her the square box

she smiled and then slowly opened the box inside was a beautiful Pearl and Ruby drop necklace in 14k gold.

'Oh John' Denise whsiperd 'This is beautiful, thank you' she said and kissed him this time on the lips. she then closed the box

'And this one was meant to be for your birthday but I suppose you can have it early' he said and smiled. Moray gently pushed Denise out of his lap and onto th chaise he then got down on his knees and produced another small black box.

'Denise will you be my wife?' he asked and opened the box. inside was another beautiful piece of jewellery, this time a ring. 14k gold, a single stunning red/pink Ruby in the centre with small Topaz's around the stone.

'John this looks to expensive can you afford it?' Denise asked

'You havent answered my question sweetheart?' he said

She looked at him and smiled 'Yes' was her simple answer, John took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Moray stood up and captured Denise in his arms.

John Kissed her again and again. A while later there was a knock at the door.

'Moray, there is a letter for you' Dudley said and handed John a small letter.

John opened it

'Its from Cathrine she wants to meet with me' he sighed

'Will you go darliing?' Denise asked

'Yes, and so will you'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Moray had it all planned out, Cathrine had asked to meet him at the store and to make sure he was alone on Thursday evening once the store had closed, which he had agreeded to however Denise was to also be there, not at first but she would be making an appearance later, first of all he needed to get Cathrine into a vunrable positon. Obviously after thinking of such a plan and talking it through with Denise, Moray thought it was quite cruel what he was going to to do Cathrine, it almost made him just as bad as her, but he was fed up of always looking over his shoulder around her, and she had made hurt Denise, which he vowed he wouldl't let anyone do. It was something that had to be done, and it had to be done before Cathrine did anymore damage.

It was Thursday Evening and everything was ready, Moray waited at the enterance of the store for Cathrine's Carrage, as soon as it arrived he opened one of the doors. Cathrine stepped out of the carrage in her over the top hat and brightly coloured dress, she did't even batter him an eyelid as she walked through the open door and towards Moray's office. John quickly shut the door and then walked a foot of two behind her. Once inside the office her walked to his desk and lent on it, Cathrine walked slowly around the office almost checking to see if they where alone and then stood straight in front of him.

'Cathrine, may I ask firstly why are you here? And why meet with me alone?' Moray asked crossing his arms. 'Moray, John you once told me if ever had any worries or ever needed you I could come and come I did. I have some terrible news about Denise, I assume you havent seen her today?' she asked but before Moray could answer the question she carried on 'I'm sure you havent, she's been playing you John, playing with your emotions and your love. I've seen things I wish I hadn't but now I feel it has gone to far and you need to know. Denise is having an affair with that shopboy' she said 'I have seen them with my own eyes' she contiued John just looked at her like she had gone mad, but he played along with this lie.

'No, No I don't believe it Cathrine, Denise would't do this to me' Moray stated

'I'm sorry Moray, but she has, if you would let me take your pain away' she said and walked slowly towards him, her eyes growing a dark shade filled with want and lust. She stood directly in front of him and touched his hand.

'I want you Moray, after everything that has happened between us, I want you, I could give you everything, Love, Trust and of course you will gain the Paradise, isnt that what you want?' Cathrine whispered she ran her gloved finger along Moray's lips, and then lent in to kiss him.

However instead of Kissing back Moray pushed her away. 'I Love Denise' he told her

'Yes but Denise, she's no longer with you, it is me you want, me your heart desires, me in front of you, I am making you feel so much pleasure if you just gave yourself to me.' Cathrine moved her hands down to Moray's waist

'Dont you feel it Darling?' she asked

John Pushed her away once again. 'Cathrine you are making a fool of yourself, You don't know me at all, I am totally in love with Denise, she gives me that pleasure, I want her and she wants me' he finished 'If she did't want me Cathrine why do you think she accepted my offer in becoming my wife?' Moray asked he smiled and then in walked Denise. She had been hiding outside the door.

Cathrine looked like her world had ended, her plan wasn't as thought out as she thought as this wasn't meant to happen.

'We know what you did Cathrine, you planted things here in my office to hurt my Denise and then you have the cheek of coming here and telling me that Denise is having an affair and you want me!' John said his voice getting louder.

'Havent you got anything to say?, What would Mr. Weston say if he found out?

'You would't dare Moray, I own The Paradise, I could send you away again and then where will you be?' she said looking directly at Denise

'I'd me right where I belong standing next to my Husband' Denise said she took a step forward and joined her and John's hands, he gave her hand a little squeeze.

'I could ruin you Moray, If you go through with this you will loose The Paradise is that what you really want?' Cathrine asked slyly

Moray laughed to himself.

' But you don't own the Paradise, I Do' He said


	5. Chapter 5 - Final Chapter

**Chapter 5**

'You see me and Dudley went on a little trip yesturday after receving your letter, you where very foolish leaving your clothing somewhere where anyone could find it, in the middle of the day too, unfortanatly for you not only did Denise see your little game Dudley and Clara also saw it. So as I was saying me and Dudley traveled to a little pub near where your Husband was staying, We explained to him what had happened and we gave him a choose, go to the newspapers about this little scandle or give me the store, you understand what he chose?' Moray asked

Cathrine was shocked to say the least, she went to slap Denise only to have Moray grab her arm and push her back, 'Don't you even think about it' He said sternly

'Now if you would't mind I'd like to have some quality time with my fiance, Goodnight Cathrine'

Moray said he walked over to the door and opened it, he then watched Cathrine huff, she put on a face that looked like she had a sour lemon in her mouth and walked out of the door not looking back.

'Oh and by the way Cathrine, if I see you step back inside the Paradise again I will call the constable you understand don't you?' he asked. She did not reply and stomed out of the store and into her carriage.

Moray closed the door behind him, and walked back over to his sweetheart.

'How was I?' he asked and laughed

'Brilliant, my knight in shining armour thats what you are!' she said and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. 'Now come on Mr. Moray' she said he held his hand and walked him to the table in the corner of the room, she pulled the chair out and gestured Moray to sit. He did.

She then walked to the chair next to him sat down and pulled out her notepad and pencil from her pocket. 'We have a wedding to plan!' she said and giggled.


End file.
